


His Other Half

by Ashley Ω Nova (AshleyOmegaNova)



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Lost history, M/M, Male Kris (Fire Emblem), Multi, Polyamory, Post-Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyOmegaNova/pseuds/Ashley%20%CE%A9%20Nova
Summary: History tells us little of the man who recent evidence suggests may have been most instrumental in Altea's victory in the War of Heroes. The man in question may have wished to fade into obscurity, but traces of his life may yet exist in the tales of those he was closest to. And there was none closer to him than the Hero-King.
Relationships: Marth/My Unit | Kris, Marth/My Unit | Kris/Sheeda | Caeda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	His Other Half

The history books have little to say about Kris, who recent evidence suggests led Math's forces to victory in the War of Heroes. Specifics of his deeds are conspicuously absent from the pages dedicated to the war, and not nearly as much is written about knights in eras of peace. However, even when few historical records exist for someone, you can sometimes find evidence of their existence in records of another person.

For while the royal guard Kris wasn't oft written of, the Hero-King Marth was. His reign, his deeds, and yes, even what was known of his personal life. And what _was_ known was that aside from his children, there were two people more precious to Marth than anyone.

It's not unusual for a person to have more than one love, nor for a king to privately keep more than one. So most texts don't go into detail about this mundane fact. Yet from what the texts _do_ tell us about the king, we can say with certainty that one of the two was his wife, Caeda, the willful princess of Talys who loved him dearly. The other is never concretely stated, but it seems obvious once you have a greater view. Once you realize there was a man who stood by Marth's side his whole life, who Marth described as "[his] other half." A man whose support and devotion the Hero-King once said made him happier than he's ever been. A singular man who Caeda happily shared Marth's time with.

So even if Kris's name has barely survived the winds of time—only now becoming widely known to us—his presence can still be found in the lives of those who held him dear.

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged on my "Marth is one of the straighter Fire Emblem protagonists" stance, and you know what? On replaying FE12, I've changed my mind. My first time through that game, being the gendermess that I am, I played a girl so I could be a Myrmidon; it turns out all the romantic subtext with Marth was saved for boy Avatars, so whoops! But damn, it's definitely there. And shoutouts to Caeda for dropping a hot "I want the three of us to always be together" whether you're a girl she's crushing on, or a guy her fiance is head-over-heels for. Caeda rules.


End file.
